User talk:Quillsorceress
Welcome! Hi Quillsorceress -- we are excited to have V.C. Andrews Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to , then click here to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you were starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Wikia" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Spotlights Hi Candice. It looks like you've been working really hard on the V. C. Andrews wiki! There are a few things that you need to do before we can add you to the spotlight list. :#There are about 30 that need to be sorted out :#There are also roughly 30+ stub articles (1 sentence articles). We need you to reach 100 non-stub articles :#It looks like you are not welcoming anonymous contributors; welcoming all editors to your wiki, logged-in or not is an important step in building the wiki itself. Please post back on the spotlights page when you have taken care of these things! -- Wendy (talk) 21:40, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::Hi -- you have two templates for welcoming users that you can customize. Template:Welcome is for logged in users ane Template:WelcomeIP for not-logged-in people. You can customize them however you want. Then you just look for people with redlinked talk pages in your recent changes and go welcome them :). ::I'm not sure what you mean about 24's main page; it looks the same to me logged out or in. Could you link me to what you saw? -- Wendy (talk) 19:34, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Infobox how do i add an infobox to ruby's page? :You need to type in on the seach box: template:infobox, it will take you to the template, from there insert the code into the article you wish to edit, the instructions are there. Don't forget to sign or name on any discussion page you leave a message to. Hope this helps! Candice Fraser 19:15, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Skin Ok. It should work, although I'm having trouble getting it to override the cache version. However I tested it in my personal css and it looks fine there, so I assume it will work shortly on the site. Let me know if it doesn't. Did you really want white text with white links? I also changed a few other incidental bits of text that were getting lost/invisible (like the links at the top of the page and the user menu). Let me know if you can't see the changes. -- Wendy (talk) 02:58, 21 April 2009 (UTC) New editor Hi Candice, I've enabled the new rich text editor as you requested. You can learn more about using it at . Your wiki is looking great, please keep up the good work! — Catherine (talk) 02:01, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :As noted on the help page, the editor is not active for every namespace; the couple of articles in the Main namespace that I checked did display the new editor. Please let me know if you are still not seeing this. :) — Catherine (talk) 03:26, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Background Sorry if I contacted you the wrong way, but is it ok if you lighten up the background? The articles are getting hard to read. Also the infoboxes are a bit dark too. Articles I'm going to start editing the Landry articles, and later I'll start the Dollanganger ones.Thanks for installing this new editing process and making life easier! Webbuildertudor Dollanganger Infobox Can you darken the text on the Dollanganger infobox? The text is way too light to read Thanks! Webbuildertudor Spotlight Again Hi Candice. V.C. Andrews wiki looks good and it's nice to see you building content. However a lot of the pages still seem to be stubs (when I clicked random page, about 4 out of 5 were 1 sentence articles with long category lists). Could you flesh some of these out? Also, could you please remove the big red "Oops" box from the top of the main page? It's a trifle offputting :). Please ask again when you've increased the content a bit more. -- Wendy (talk) 20:51, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:24, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Loved reading your character descriptions but im curious why you put cory as deceased. Was it to keep from doing a spoiler alert or have you not read christophers diaries where its revealed he survived